horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Ross
Thomas "Tommy" Everett Ross is one of the main heroes of Carrie. He was the boyfriend of Sue "Susan" Snell and invited Carrie to the prom at the behest of Sue. He dies because of Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan's villainous actions. His death contributes to the triggering of Carrie White's murderous rampage. In the 1976 version of Carrie, Tommy is portrayed by William Katt. In the 2002 television film he was portrayed by Tobias Mehler. The 2013 remake starred Ansel Elgort as Tommy. Novel In the novel Tommy is a socially conscious young man. He is in love with Sue and has made love with her. He is described as an athletic with good grades and with good behavior. Out of love for Sue and because Sue wanted it, he invites Carrie to the prom. She goes there with him. They are both elected Prom King and Queen and there he also becomes victim of the evil prank. They also throw blood on him, but, unlike Carrie, the bucket also falls on his head, killing him later. The laughter after the evil prank and Carrie's belief, that they killed Tommy as a punishment for having brought the ugly one to the prom, her, causes Carrie loses her temper. Sue cries and is saddened over his death. 1976 film Tommy respects Carrie and is the boyfriend of Sue. Because of her request, he invites Carrie to the prom. They are both elected Prom Queen and King, not knowing that Chris orchestrated it. They throw blood on Carrie White and the bucket falls a few seconds later on an enraged Tommy, maybe even killing him, in front of Carrie. It contributes to the following disaster. 2002 film Tommy respects Carrie White and even protects her from the molestation of another boy. Out of love for Sue, he invites her to the prom and shows her around. He is killed in the evil prank, which contributes to the catatonic state of Carrie and in this state she destroys the school and half of Chamberlain before she is herself again at home. 2013 Remake Tommy is shown as a boy with moral integrity, who has fallen in love with Sue. Out of love for her, he invites her to the prom. She goes with him, he shows her about the prom, introduces a few of his friends and teaches her to dance. He is enraged, when he realizes she was set up. Later the bucket falls on him, killing him instantly. Carrie checks on him and has to realize, he is dead and that the prank was intentional and organised by Christine and her friends, while the crowd, to a certain extent, played along. It is his death, which causes Carrie's murderous rampage in this version. Sue becomes pregnant with his unnamed child and Carrie is the one, who tells Sue. She decides to keep the baby. Category:1979 deaths Category:2002 deaths Category:2013 deaths Category:Carrie characters Category:Stephen King characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes